Methods for controlling friction clutches are known from numerous serial applications in drivetrains of motor vehicles. For example, in drivetrains having a dual-clutch transmission, where in each case a friction clutch is situated between the crankshaft of a combustion engine and a transmission input shaft of a sub-drivetrain, and a shifting between two gears situated on the two sub-drivetrains occurs by means of an uninterrupted overlapping shift mechanism through overlapping disengagement of one friction clutch and engagement of the other, an especially exact control of the friction clutches is necessary in order to enable comfortable operation of the drivetrain.